Chatting with Buu!
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: Majin Buu gets his own late night talk show!!!!! =D


Chatting with Buu: Episode 1  
  


*Gasp!* It's 4:00!! Time for your favorite new television show, Chatting with Buu! As you turn on your TV, the theme song plays as it shows everybody's favorite pink villain, Buu, in his true form. The theme song is timed nicely with various clips of Buu playing tag with Gohan, Goten and Trunks, falling out of a row boat, and being kicked out of a resturaunt. As the theme song ends, Buu walks walks out onto the set to the applause of the people. "Hello, hello and welcome to my new show, "Chatting with Buu", where people get the great pleasure of chatting with me, the nifty host. Isn't that just so nifty? And how about these pants?" he gestures to his white pants "Aren't they nifty as well? No that's alright, hold your applause, I know they are...well it's the first show, so I'll explain how things will be done..." Buu blinks as somebody off screen whispers to him. "Huh? Oh alright...we'll be having a musical guest 'Gohan and the Happy Chorus' as well as the big movie star, Cell and everybodies favorite Philanthropist, Freeza! We're going to take a short break right now, and when we get back we'll bring out our first guest." The screen fades to black to the applause of the crowd.  
  
  
  
The screen fades back onto the set of chatting with Buu, where the sun can be seen setting over distant mountain in the back, a black leather sofa near the window beside two black chairs. The crowd ceases their applause as Buu raises his hands. "Thank you, thank you...glad that you could all be here for the first show, and feel free to stop by the snack bar! They have great frozen popsicles! Anyway....we have with us our very first guest, he's a three time award winning movie star, the chicks love him and the feds want him......CELL!!" Buu claps his hands together and Cell walks out to the applause of the crowd, wearing a leather jacket and black sunglasses, metal chains hanging down off of his black jeans. He walks towards Buu, pulls his sunglasses off and shakes his hand before the two of them sit down. Cell sits down in one of the chairs and Buu lounges on the couch as two big breasted women fan him and feed him grapes. The audience calms down and Buu nods to Cell. "Great to have you here, Cell." Cell snickers, his chains finally coming to settle down. "Great to be here, wouldn't want to dissapoint my fans!" He throws kisses to the crowd, getting a rather large reaction from everybody, especially the females. Buu clears his throat. "Yes, well...I understand you have a new movie coming out." Cell nods, turning his violet gaze back towards Buu. "Yeah that's right, it's called 'The Matirx Z', I'm starring opposite Juuhaichigou, everybodies favorite action bitch!" The crowd cheers again and Buu arches his face, being as how he doesn't have eyebrows. "I'm sure she'd apreciate that...at anyrate, can you tell us what your movie will be about?" Cell snickers, getting more than one woman in the audience wet. "Sure, Buu, I'll tell ya a bit about it. Well it's like this...I'm the hero of the story, of course, and I have to annihilate this entire race of super powered beings, while trying to get a grip on myself in this radical new world that I've just been sucked into...." Buu chuckles, fondling one of the big breasted women feeding him grapes, and looks back at Cell. "Oh, right. Well we have a clip, but we aren't going to play it, because quite simply we don't have the time..." Cell inclines a fleshy brow. "But it's the begining of the..." Buu shakes his head. "No no no...we don't have time....and we'll be cutting to a commercial now." The crowd applauds again and the screen fades to black.  
  
  
  
The screen fades back onto the set, where Cell and Buu are talking idly and the crowd stops applauding. Buu nods towards the camera. "Welcome back, and now it's time to bring out our next guest, the world renowned philanthropist, and all around loveable guy...former tyrant of the universe, FREEZA!" The crowd remains silent as Freeza walks out wearing a fuzzy pink sweater and tight red leather pants. "Hello...it's me, Freeza. How is everybody today?" Buu clears his throat, eating the grapes that were just placed in his mouth. "Yes yes..we're all fine. How are you?" Freeza sits down in the chair beside Cell, the latter moving his chair away. "I'm perfectly perfect, everything is just so loveable today and bright!" Buu nods slowly. "Yes...right, well, I understand you have a new.....friend...." Freeza smiles brightly, nodding his head vigorously. "Yes that's right, it's none other than Son Goten. He's so cute!" Buu coughs and Cell shakes his head with sigh, looking at Freeza disgusted. "Your fucking sick, you know that?" Freeza giggles, placing his hand over his mouth as he does so. "Your such a kidder, Cell!" Buu grabs a grape and throws it at Freeza, where it hits him in the center of his face. Freeza giggles again. "This is all so delightfull!" Buu sighs. "Freeza, tell us, what happened to you? You used to be so insanely evil....you caused Son Gokuo to turn into a Super Saiyajin for the very first time. You annihilated the entire Saiyajin race, ruled the galaxy with an iron fist...and now...." Freeza sighs. "Yes well...I guess I just couldn't hack it...I mean..I tried my hardest so many times...and...and....it's all the fault of the Z Senshi!! They did this to me!!! LOOK AT ME!! LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!" Buu chuckles, as does Cell. Cell puts his hand on Freeza's shoulder. "Man...don't be too upset. You just have to get back on your feet. Look at me, yo. I'm mad successfull! Got movies, awards, money, bitches....what more could I want?" Freeza trembles and starts to cry. "But it's so hard!! I'm not strong like you....your so big, and so strong, and....and...you wanna go someplace after the show?" Narrowing his eyes, Cell slams Freeza across the back of the head. "Snap out of it!" Falling onto the floor, Freeza's eyes start spinning around, and he no longer will be taking part in the show. Buu throws his head back and laughs. "Great job Cell! Kudos to you! Kudos! Well, we're going to take one last break, then come back with the musical guest." The crowd applauds as the screen fades out.  
  
< Caffeine...makes a normal man hyper...sends people up the walls, drives many insane with rushes. Have some in your system and be up all night......Caffeine...is it in you?>  
  
The screen fades back onto the set, showing a stage to the side of the couch, where Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Pan are setting up their instruments. (Don't ask what time this supposedly takes place, it just does). Buu walks over to Gohan and shakes his hand. "All ready?" Gohan nods, placing his electric guitar on his shoulder. Buu nods and steps to the side as the band starts playing a heavy metal version of "We Gotta Powa" with Gohan at lead vocals. It entirely blows, but they seem to have a hit album despite all that. They finish up and Buu politely walks over to Gohan and knocks him unconciouss and grabs the microphone. "That's all the time for today's show...untill next week, have a nifty time!" The camera fades to black as the theme song plays again and the crowd cheers.  
  



End file.
